<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>505 | DREAMWASTAKEN by ivkirschtein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331369">505 | DREAMWASTAKEN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivkirschtein/pseuds/ivkirschtein'>ivkirschtein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, gamers - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Minecraft, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivkirschtein/pseuds/ivkirschtein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going back to 505<br/>If it's a seven-hour flight or a forty-five-minute drive<br/>In my imagination, you're waitin', lyin' on your side<br/>With your hands between your thighs and a smile"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Original Female Character(s), JustaMinx &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 505</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not shy of a spark</p><p>The knife twists at the thought that I should fall short of the mark</p><p>Frightened by the bite though it's no harsher than the bark</p><p>Middle of adventure, such a perfect place to start</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>MANON SIMONS</p><p>insta - manon</p><p>twitter - manon</p><p>twitch - manon</p><p>youtube - manoninnit</p><p>tiktok - manon</p><p>she/her; pansexual; pisces</p><p> </p><p>CLAY</p><p>insta - dreamwastaken</p><p>twitter - dream; dreamwastaken </p><p>twitch - dream</p><p>youtube - dream</p><p>tiktok- dreamwastakenwastaken</p><p>he/him; straight; leo </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WILBUR SOOT AS HIMSELF</p><p>TOMMYINNIT AS HIMSELF</p><p>GEORGENOTFOUND AS HIMSELF </p><p>SAPNAP AS HIMSELF</p><p>CORPSE HUSBAND AS HIMSELF</p><p>BADBOYHALO AS HIMSELF</p><p>TECHNOBLADE AS HIMSELF</p><p>TUBBO AS HIMSELF</p><p>MOTHER AND FATHER INNIT AS THEMSELVES</p><p>DRISTA AS HERSELF</p><p>NIHACHU AS HERSELF</p><p>QUACKITY AS HIMSELF</p><p>JUSTAMINX AS HERSELF</p><p>JSCHLATT AS HIMSELF</p><p>RANBOO AS HIMSELF</p><p>VALKYRAE AS HERSELF</p><p>BEABADOOBEE AS PARKER</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" I HAVE TO DO WHAT!? Mum, no! He is sixteen! He can babysit himself, " the girl's voice rang through the house as she sat down. Her mother gave her plates. The girl put plates and still tried to talk with her mum, but it was unsuccessful. " Manon, please. It's only for today. Your father and I have to go somewhere. We will be back soon. Now let's eat lunch and then we go. I am sorry but a decision is made, " her mother exclaimed as her brother and father sat down to eat. She didn't hate her brother, but she has her own life. She can't babysit him forever. He's sixteen goddamn.</p><p>" You don't need to babysit me. I will be playing Minecraft with my friends, bitch, " he exclaimed as their mother gasped. " Tommy! We don't speak like that during lunch! Apologize to your sister immediately! " their mother exclaimed. Manon smirked as Tommy apologized, " I am sorry for saying you are bitch, woman. " Their father laughed as their mother rolled her eyes. She kissed both on the cheek, " Don't call me if it's not important. I don't need your fights. Love you both! " They blew kisses to Tommy and Manon. Manon waved them as they left their house. " Thank goodness. They are finally gone! " Tommy exclaimed as he left to his room to play games with his friends. </p><p>Manon jumped on the couch as their dog laid next to her. She opened Netflix to watch "The Walking Dead" for who knows what time. She loved that show and she did try to make her Halloween costume as one of the walkers. She opened her Instagram to see what is going on. Manon wasn't so much popular. She had almost one million followers. She liked to stream on Twitch. It was mostly her playing game with Rae or her playing her guitar that was ruined now cause of Tommy. She saw a notification from Twitch. TommyInnit is streaming. She snorted. Her brother is famous how she could say. He joined some SMP ten days ago and got followers so fast. </p><p>The doorbell rang. She groaned, moving the dog from her and pausing the episode. Opening the door she saw a familiar face. " Hi, Manon! Is Tommy here? We have a project to do, but he hasn't called me back, " the girl explained. " He is. I am gonna get him, get in while you wait, " Manon said, going to his room. He yelled for her to not get into his room since he is streaming. She didn't care and opened the door. " Tommy! Tommy! You motherfucker get your ass up! I'll call mum, " she threatened as he looked at her. " You just embarrassed me in front of my friends and followers! Why are you he-" " The girl with who are you doing the project is here. Get your ass down and talk with her. I can be here, " she exclaimed as Tommy put his headphones down and mumbled something as she hit him on the head. He murmured something going out. Manon closed the door and sat on his chair, putting headphones on.</p><p> " Hello, Tommy's stream. I don't know anyone here. Who is th-" " Hey mamas! " the voice exclaimed. " Hey, Manon! " Tubbo's voice rang through her ears. She smiled. Manon clicked to see who was playing. She saw name Sapnap, probably the guy who said 'hey mamas'. She also saw Georgenotfound, WillburSoot, Technoblade and lot others. " How the fuck does Thomas know this many people? Did he buy you guys? " she joked, knowing the stream and his friends will laugh at him. She heard laughter, knowing who's it is. " Hello Manon, " two voices exclaimed. She smirked, " Hello Gogy, Will. " Others introduced themselves, but only one still didn't say a word. " Since when is Tommy a woman? " the voice she didn't hear earlier exclaimed. " Since when is green blob a misogynist? " she asked him, hearing Gogy and Sap laughing. " Is he blushing? He is! " Sapnap joked. She laughed and looked at the chat. " I am single. Yes, I am for three months now. I'm nineteen. My pronouns are she/her. Do I love Minecraft? No, I am sorry guys. I don't remember anything from the game and I don't like playing games so much. What happened to Blacky? Tommy broke her. He fell on her and it broke. Do-" " What is Blacky? " Dream asked. She heard Gogy gasp, " Blacky was our favourite guitar! She got it on her sixteen birthday. Tommy broke it cause he is clumsy. " She laughed, but it didn't last much since Tommy barged back into his room. </p><p>" What did you do? " he asked, taking his headphones back. " Nothing. Your friends are funny, " she exclaimed, leaving the room. She opened Twitter and looked at the tweets. She smiled, seeing how she roasted Dream and clapped back at him.</p><p> </p><p>MANON | manon</p><p>i became famous for roasting green blob. chile anyways stream my music</p><p>476K likes, 234K retweets, 786K comments</p><p> </p><p>-&gt; Dream | dreamwastaken</p><p> you are a musician? talented sibling i see</p><p> </p><p>-&gt; MANON | manon</p><p>you type like me sobber. man of cultrue</p><p> </p><p>-&gt; Dream | dreamwastaken</p><p>you just spelt culture as cultrue</p><p> </p><p>-&gt; MANON | manon </p><p>green blob stop before I cancel you</p><p> </p><p>-&gt; Dream | dreamwastaken</p><p>girl are you from Tennessee cause you are Ten</p><p> </p><p>-&gt; MANON | manon</p><p>that is how you spell Tennessee? pls stop using that pick-up line. its older than you</p><p> </p><p>-&gt; Dream | dreamwastaken</p><p>I'm 21 almost. I can drink hehe</p><p> </p><p>-&gt; MANON | manon</p><p>so can I. Manz we drink here before we are ten. also if you want my insta it's /manon</p><p> </p><p>user | user01</p><p>i loved the stream! pls hand in marriage!</p><p> </p><p>parky | parkyfarky</p><p>gurl pls give me sapnap's number. </p><p> </p><p>-&gt; Sapnap | sapnap</p><p>hey mamas</p><p> </p><p>-&gt; parky | parkyfarky</p><p>don't mind me. I'm gonna sream</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo | TubboLive</p><p>it was lovely to tlk wth u!</p><p> </p><p>-&gt; MANON | manon</p><p>tubbo it was lovely to talk with u too! can u be my brother instead of tomato </p><p> </p><p>-&gt; TommyInnit | TommyInnit</p><p>HEY!</p><p> </p><p>-&gt; MANON | manon</p><p>bye</p><p> </p><p>Larry | larrystylisonisreal</p><p>I ADORE YOU</p><p> </p><p>user | user09</p><p>manz i thought i would marry you. dream pls move. she was our wifey before you</p><p> </p><p>user | user8</p><p>you dot even know hwo to oaly gyitag</p><p> </p><p>-&gt; user | user10</p><p>and you cant spell. someone's kid took their parents phone. go watch spongebob</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>dreamwastaken followed manon!</p><p>manon followed dreamwastaken!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>liked by dreamwastaken, willbursoot, justaminx, tubbolive, georgenotfound, sapnapinsta, parkyfarky and 678.568 others</p><p>manon take me to the moon and let me play among us</p><p>View Comments</p><p>justaminx hand in marriage</p><p>- manon /justminx hi wifey</p><p>tubbolive u look pretty!</p><p>- manon /tubbolive thank u tubbo!</p><p>user9 dream look away she is ours</p><p>parkyfarky that's my bestie!</p><p>georgenotfound /dreamwastaken here's your wife</p><p>- dreamwastaken gogy rlly?</p><p>- manon /dreamwastaken hi simp</p><p>- dreamwastaken /manon I'm not a simp</p><p>- manon /dreamwastaken and I'm Queen Lizzie</p><p>user05 why is she older than me? why am I born in 2007</p><p>- manon /user05 idk ask mother nature</p><p>tommyinnitt bitch and ugly woman</p><p>- manon /tommyinnitt I'm sending this to mum</p><p>- wilbursoot /tommyinnitt apologise to your sis</p><p>- tommyinnitt /wilbursoot no</p><p>- dreamwastaken /tommyinnitt ill ban u from SMP if u don't say sorry</p><p>- tommyinnitt /dreamwastaken /manon I'm sorry</p><p>- manon /dreamwastaken ty simp</p><p>user58 hoe</p><p>- user14 /user58 ur momma is a hoe</p><p>sapnapinsta can I be a godfather to your and dream's kid</p><p>- manon /sapnapinsta huh</p><p>- sapnapinsta /manon did I stutter</p><p>- manon /sapnapinsta samsung refrigerator sure</p><p>dreamwastaken did u dye ur hair cz of roots</p><p>- manon /dreamwastaken yeah I dyed it like 60 times after break up</p><p>- dreamwastaken /manon how is your hair still alive</p><p>- manon /dreamwastaken idk pissbaby</p><p>- dreamwastaken /manon i hate u</p><p>- manon /dreamwastaken nah u are my simp</p><p>georgenotfound manon he is blushing</p><p>- dreamwastaken /georgenotfound GEORGE</p><p>- manon /georgenotfound /dreamwastaken is it true dream</p><p>- dreamwastaken /manon maybe</p><p>- manon /dreamwastaken HA SIMP</p><p>- sapnapinsta /dreamwastaken I TOLD U</p><p>- dreamwastaken /sapnapinsta i hate u guys</p><p>- manon /dreamwastaken is ur ego ruined mr florida leo</p><p>- dreamwastaken /manon block button do be looking good now</p><p>- manon /dreamwastaken nooo pissbaby zoont 🥺</p><p>- dreamwastaken /manon yeah I'm gonna block u</p><p>- manon /dreamwastaken fuck u man</p><p>sapnapinsta i rlly just saw leo and pisces interaction and holly shit ya are funny</p><p>- manon /sapnapinsta u say hey mamas so u dont have rights</p><p>- dreamwastaken /sapnapinsta wait what? she is a pisces</p><p>- manon /dreamwastaken yeah florida man</p><p>- dreamwastaken /manon sucks to be your sign</p><p>- manon /dreamwastaken arent leos obsessed with themselves? lol bitch boy</p><p>user20 did i just spend an hour reading manon and dream's replies? yeah</p><p>corpse_husband see u love among us</p><p>- manon /corpse_husband yeah wanna play together?</p><p>- corpse_husband /manon yeah</p><p>- manon /corpse_husband alright! ill sund u the lank!</p><p>- dreamwastaken /manon HA U DONT KNOW HOW TO SPELL</p><p>- manon /dreamwastaken fuck u pissbaby</p><p>- sapnapinsta /manon he will fuck u in the end</p><p>- dreamwastaken /sapnapinsta ...</p><p>- manon /sapnapinsta I- ill kill you, Nicholas</p><p>- sapnapinsta /manon STOP USING MY NAME</p><p>- dreamwastaken /sapnapinsta no Nicholas</p><p>- sapnapinsta /dreamwastaken /manon i hate u guys</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>PRIVATE CHAT</p><p> </p><p>dreamwastaken</p><p>I'm sorry about nick</p><p> </p><p>manon</p><p>its okay simp</p><p>STOP</p><p> </p><p>NO</p><p> </p><p>yes</p><p> </p><p>no</p><p> </p><p>yes</p><p> </p><p>no</p><p> </p><p>no</p><p> </p><p>no</p><p> </p><p>fuck</p><p>I thought that will work</p><p> </p><p>HAH PISSBABY</p><p>btw I saw your name is Clay</p><p>so luke hardeneded clau</p><p> </p><p>what did u just say</p><p>cz i don't speak gibberish</p><p> </p><p>fuck u leo man</p><p>wait u like football</p><p>like pick struggle</p><p>either be leo or florida man or fotballer</p><p> </p><p>you are pisces</p><p>so pick between being manipulative</p><p>toxic</p><p>or</p><p>two-faced</p><p> </p><p>nah</p><p>so u have gf or something</p><p>cz all Minecraft manz have gfs or bfs</p><p> </p><p>nope</p><p>I had but I don't like talking about her</p><p>hbu</p><p> </p><p>single pringle</p><p>bf of 3 years decided to break up with me</p><p>I'm okay</p><p> </p><p>ur not</p><p>tomathy told us he has sis</p><p>he talked about ur and ur bf break up</p><p> </p><p>ofc he did that</p><p>I just don't know why</p><p>was it my fault</p><p>did I do something</p><p> </p><p>it wasn't ur fault</p><p>sometimes people fall out of love</p><p>we cant stop that</p><p>its our fate until we meet the right one</p><p> </p><p>you rlly don't like writing anything right</p><p> </p><p>u cant even spell</p><p> </p><p>yeah and what are u gonna do about it</p><p> </p><p>idk what u want</p><p> </p><p>to get your number</p><p> </p><p>alright</p><p>its xxx-xxx-xxx</p><p> </p><p>hehe ty</p><p>ill name u hardened clay cz why not</p><p> </p><p>alright miss blackbeak</p><p> </p><p>NOO STOP THAT</p><p>I DONT WANT SJM QUOTES AND THAT</p><p> </p><p>idk whos that</p><p>i just wrote ur name on google and i got</p><p>manon blackbeak</p><p> </p><p>i hate that woman</p><p>i love manon tho</p><p>shes hot and badass</p><p>and i love a badass woman</p><p> </p><p>who doesn't</p><p>;)</p><p> </p><p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)╭∩╮</p><p> </p><p>WHAHKGBTKHSABAKH</p><p>(╯ ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)╯┻━┻</p><p> </p><p>( ಠ ͜ʖಠ)</p><p> </p><p>(✿❦ ͜ʖ ❦)</p><p> </p><p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p> </p><p>ಠ_ಠ</p><p> </p><p>AHKFBAHKFBFABH</p><p>TF IS THAT</p><p> </p><p>that is what pro-lifers think the baby looks like</p><p>after abortion</p><p> </p><p>ahh cultured man</p><p>ur not on my kam2020</p><p>just to let yk</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>i love u more now</p><p>one direction stans unite</p><p> </p><p>my sisters made me listen to them and </p><p>they are cool</p><p> </p><p>as they should</p><p>tell ur sister I love them</p><p>also goodnight dream</p><p> </p><p>goodnight manon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>